The present invention pertains to the field of endoscopic camera systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for integrating an endoscopic camera system with a trocar sleeve.
Endoscopy is a medical field in which internal features of the body of a patient are viewed without the use of traditional (fully-invasive) surgery. Endoscopy is now widely used to perform minimally-invasive surgical procedures, such as arthroscopy and laparoscopy. A basic endoscopy tool is the endoscopic camera system, which includes a scope that is inserted into the body of a patient and a camera coupled to the scope. Images acquired by the camera are typically displayed on a conventional video monitor.
During endoscopic surgery, it is important for the surgeon to have an adequate view of the surgical area. However, endoscopic camera systems typically provide a very narrow field of view compared to the view the surgeon would have during traditional surgery. The narrow field of view can create difficulties during endoscopic surgery. For example, bleeding or other complications may occur outside the field the view, making it difficult for the surgeon to locate the source of such complications. The narrow field of view may also make it difficult for the surgeon to see all of the surgical tools and anatomical features in the surgical area without moving the scope. Further, tools used by a surgical assistant, such as a gripper, may not be within the immediate surgical area and therefore may not be visible within the field of view. This may make it difficult for the surgical assistant to make adjustments quickly and accurately in response to the surgeon""s instructions, since the assistant has no visual feedback. Moreover, the limited field of view may hinder the use of an endoscopic camera system as an effective teaching or explanatory tool, since it may be difficult for students or other observers to visualize features outside the field the view.
The present invention includes a method and apparatus for integrating an endoscopic camera system with a trocar sleeve. This technique allows the endoscopic camera to be used as a secondary camera to provide a broad overview of a surgical area, which may be used to supplement the view provided by a main endoscopic camera.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is an endoscope configured to be removably attached to a trocar sleeve.
Another aspect of the present invention is a trocar sleeve configured to accommodate an endoscopic camera system. The trocar sleeve includes a tube having a first end configured for insertion into the body of a patient. The tube has an inner surface which defines a channel for accommodating a surgical tool. The trocar sleeve further includes a receptacle configured to hold an endoscope.
Another aspect of the present invention is a trocar sleeve which comprises a tube and a base coupled to the tube. The base includes a fastener configured to allow removable attachment of an endoscopic camera head to the base.
Another aspect of the present invention is a camera head for endoscopic imaging. The camera head comprises image generation circuitry for generating image data based on light received through an endoscope and a housing enclosing the image generation circuitry. The housing includes a fastener configured to allow the housing to be removably attached to a trocar sleeve.
Another aspect of the present invention is a n endoscopic system which includes an endoscope and an endoscopic camera, both integrated with a trocar sleeve.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description which follows.